Out of Sight, Never Out of Mind
by YanksLuver
Summary: Following Robin and Patrick's encounter at his place and a discussion regarding their relationship, Robin makes a lifechanging decision. Can Patrick do anything to change her mind?
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Out of Sight, Never Out of Mind  
**Author**: Steph  
**Rating**: PG  
**Pairing**: Robin/Patrick  
**Category**: Drama/Romance  
**Disclaimer**: I do this out of a love for this couple. No infringement is intended.  
**Spoilers**: Today (4/21) episode and Monday's (4/24) episode. Picks up where we left off, include Monday stuff, then veers off into my own thing.  
**Summary**: Following Robin and Patrick's encounter at his place and a discussion regarding their relationship, Robin makes a life-changing decision. Can Patrick do anything to change her mind?

**Notes**: Thanks to all who left feedback for "Wicked Games". I really appreciate it. This picks up where today's (4/21) show left off and has spoilers for Monday's (4/24) episode. Then it veers off in my own direction. It won't happen like this on show. Just something that I'd love to see. This started out as a one-parter but then got too long and flowed better as two parts. So, this will be my first Robin and Patrick story that's not a one-parter. Anyway, hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you thought. Thanks! -Steph

**--- Out of Sight, Never Out of Mind: Part 1/2---**

Patrick moved his lips to Robin's neck, smiling against her skin when he heard her moan in pleasure. She pulled back and looked down at him, her eyes clouded with desire. She undid the last button on her sweater and began peeling it off. He raised his arms up to help her, slowly sliding the sweater down her arms, their gaze never breaking. She smiled, as he took the sweater and swung it over her head. It landed with a soft thud against the closet and then slipped to the floor. She then dipped her head down and placed her mouth over his again, her tongue diving in search of his.

Although shocked by Robin's behavior the moment she walked in the door, Patrick had responded immediately. He felt like he couldn't get enough of her. He wanted to taste every bit of her. But it wasn't long before that little voice in his head that showed up every once in a great while began shouting at him.

He placed his hands on the sides of her face and then pulled back. His breathing shallow, he licked his lips and looked into her dark orbs. "What's gotten into you?"

"What's gotten into you?" she replied, surprised that he had stopped to ask.

She moved her fingers to the buttons of his shirt, but he caught her wrists in his hands and gently pushed her away.

He then moved out from beneath her and walked over to the couch to sit down. Robin stared at him for a moment, before following and sitting down beside him.

"What's going on, Robin?"

"I told you. I'm tired of hiding away from the world. I'm going to start living."

"And you decided this because of what I said to you this afternoon?"

Robin lowered her eyes. "Yes."

"So that's it then? Nothing else happened?"

"Why does there have to be anything else?"

"Well, for starters, no matter what I've ever said to you, you've never shown up at my apartment unannounced ready to tear my clothes off."

"Are you complaining?" she asked, as she took his hand in hers and laced her fingers with his.

He could feel the heat from her touch race up his arm. He shook his head to clear it. "I'm not complaining, not in the least. In fact, I'm pretty sure I've had a dream or two like this. I'm just trying to understand what's going on. Did you see your father?"

"I don't want to talk about him."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"You really want to talk about my father right now?" she asked, as her thumb traced circles on the skin of his hand.

"I think we have to."

"Well, I don't."

"Robin, you left to go see your father and the next time I see you your like a dog in heat."

Robin pulled her hand out of his. "Well, that's just lovely, Patrick."

"I'm sorry, but it's true."

"Fine, you want to know what happened?"

"Yes, I do."

"He's leaving again."

"I'm sorry." He shook his head. "But there must be more to it. What did he say to you?"

Robin blinked back tears. "Just really comforting fatherly stuff, that's all."

"Robin," he said.

She wiped at a tear on her cheekbone that had slipped by. "He said I don't live with passion. That I'm frigid and live a cloistered life."

Patrick's eyes widened and he rubbed at his mouth. "That was harsh."

"It's nothing you haven't said to me, but hearing it from my own father..." she said, her voice trailing off.

He smiled. "I don't think you're frigid. In fact, what was happening between us a few moments ago was the exact opposite of frigid."

She shook her head. "No, Patrick, it's true. It wouldn't have hurt so much if it weren't. It's just...I'm HIV positive. I can't afford to be spontaneous like other people."

"You have to be careful, Robin, but that doesn't mean you have to stop living. I don't think this is about your HIV. You've had a serious relationship since then, you even loved again. This is about taking a risk and the possibility of getting hurt again."

Robin nodded. "Maybe I just need to do it. Take the risk and forget about what might come after. I'm tired of worrying about consequences. I've lived with huge consequences of my actions for years. First, contracting HIV, then betraying someone I loved. It made me cautious. It made me scared to trust and it made me want to avoid getting hurt. I'm done, Patrick. I can't do it anymore."

She slowly leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips. Then she pulled back.

He met her eyes and asked softly, "And you think I'm worth the risk?"

Robin smiled and took him by the hand. She led him back to the bed. He lay back and then watched, eyes half-lidded, as she crawled to him.

She whispered, "Let's find out," before bringing her lips back down to his.

His tongue immediately plunged into her mouth, as he brought his hand to the back of head to deepen the kiss. He was just about to move his fingers to the buttons of her shirt, when he heard a knock at the door.

"Don't answer," she whispered against his lips.

"I had no intention of doing so," he replied, his voice muffled.

The knocking became more insistent. Then a voice rang out.

"Patrick? Patrick? Are you there? Did you forget we have plans tonight?"

Robin pulled back and glared down at him. "Who is that?"

Patrick squeezed his eyes shut and placed his hands over his face. "Oh God. It's Gwen."

"That gorgeous doctor? You had a date with her tonight? Were you even going to tell me?" she asked, her tone sharp.

"I.." he began as he looked up into her eyes, once dark with desire and passion, now clouded by anger and barely concealed pain.

And the side of him that he hated, the side of him that used one-liners in place of saying what he felt, overtook his mind. It was a defense mechanism. What a hypocrite, he thought. He was guilty of doing the same thing Robin does.

The truth was, he had completely forgotten about the date and had planned on spending the night watching television. Why couldn't he bring himself to just say that?

Instead he replied, "Well, I guess I thought we'd do this fast and be done before she got here."

The tears sprung to Robin's eyes and her lips curled in disgust. She shook her head. "Well, I guess I have my answer. Turns out, you're not worth the risk."

With that, Robin jumped off of him, grabbed her purse off the floor, flung the door open, and nearly knocked Gwen over in the process of storming out. Patrick dropped his head down onto the bed and squeezed his eyes shut.

---

Patrick sidled up to Robin, who was busy reading a patient's chart.

"So I can assume you're still angry with me."

"I'm not angry," she replied flatly, never looking up.

"I've apologized a hundred times and explained the situation, yet you've ignored me for a week. You'd think I'd be thankful for the peace and quiet, but I guess I'm a glutton for punishment."

"If I were angry with you, I'd tell you so. I don't do cold shoulder."

"Actually, you do. And you do it really well."

Robin sighed and placed her pen down. "What do you want me to say, Patrick?"

"Say you'll give me another chance."

"Look, I may not have liked how you handled the whole Gwen situation, but, the truth is, I showed up at your place unannounced and I threw myself at you. I caught you off-guard."

"That's the understatement of the century."

"I'm sorry and I'm really not angry with you. At least not anymore."

"Then give me another chance. Have dinner with me tonight."

Robin shook her head, her eyes falling to the floor. "I don't think we should see each other anymore, Patrick. If that's even what we've been doing."

Patrick's mouth dropped open and his heart momentarily caught in his chest. "I don't understand. You just said you weren't angry with me."

"I'm not, but I can't do this. I realized something the other day. Maybe I do need to live more and take more risks, but there are some things that are just a part of who I am. I don't like casual. I like being in a relationship with someone. I like knowing that person is with me and only me. I understand that's not you, so I don't see any point in continuing something that won't go anywhere," Robin said, her eyes still unable to meet his.

Patrick could feel his throat tighten. How could it be he was losing something he never really had?

"So, that's it? Just like that, you decide I'm not worth the effort?"

"That's not what I said," Robin replied, her brow creasing.

"You didn't have to. You're right, I've never had a serious relationship before. And I have no idea what it takes to be a part of one. But that doesn't mean I don't have it in me."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "So, you're willing to stop seeing other women? You're willing to develop a relationship with me, one based on trust and respect? You can honestly say you're ready to do that right now?"

She stared at him, her eyes boring holes into his forehead. He licked his lips and lowered his eyes to the ground.

Robin pursed her lips, as she blinked back sudden tears.

"I didn't think so," she whispered.

She then turned on her heel and left. All Patrick could do was watch her go.

---

It had been over a month since Robin and Patrick's encounter. They carried on a civil and professional relationship. All banter and sparring was gone. They dealt with each other when they had to, saying as little as possible and making their points quickly and concisely.

Robin took a deep breath, as she turned to Patrick. They were sitting in the lounge doing some paperwork.

"I have something I need to tell you."

"Is it about a patient?" he asked, his eyes never leaving his work.

"No, it's about me."

Patrick turned to look at her, his eyes filled with concern. "Are you feeling okay? How's your t-cell count?"

Robin smiled and shook her head. "No, it's not that. I'm fine."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. I'm glad." He then lowered his eyes back to his work. "What then?"

Robin swallowed hard. "I'm moving back to France."

Patrick's head snapped up and his mouth fell open, as the air left his lungs. "What...what do you mean you're moving back to France?"

"About a week ago, I got a call from my supervisor at the hospital I worked at there. He offered me a grant in my field of research. I'll be able to do more than I was ever able to before."

"You applied for the grant?" he asked, his forehead creasing.

Robin nodded. "I heard about it and it sounded like a great opportunity."

"An opportunity that just happens to be in France," he said bitingly.

"Yes."

Patrick rubbed at his mouth. "So, you're moving back to France just like that? What about your position here? What about your family?"

"I'll miss my family, but we've always found ways to stay in touch. And General Hospital will do just fine without me. They've got you, remember?" she said, offering him a small smile.

"Right. They've got me," he said softly.

"This is a great opportunity for me, Patrick."

"I'm happy for you."

"You don't seem happy for me."

"If I knew how to do cartwheels, I would." He paused and then asked, "Just answer me one question. Did your decision to leave have anything to do with me?"

Robin's eyes widened. "God, you're so self-absorbed. This is about me. My life. My career."

"And I didn't factor into your decision at all?"

"No, not one way or the other."

"When did you apply for the grant?"

She lowered her eyes. "I actually applied late. I had to call in a few favors so my application would be considered."

"When did you apply for the grant?" he repeated, this time more sharply.

"About a month ago," she replied.

Patrick nodded and licked at his lips. "And you expect me to believe it had nothing to do with me?"

"Believe what you want, it's the truth."

"So, it just so happens that right around the time you decide I'm not boyfriend material you also decide to apply for a grant that would put you on another continent?"

"I didn't decide you weren't boyfriend material, Patrick. You did."

"You're running away."

"That's not what I'm doing."

"Of course it is. You took a chance and I hurt you. So, you decided I wasn't worth the risk. Now, you can't stand being near me if you're not with me. You figure the farther away you get, the easier it will be. Out of sight, out of mind."

Robin's eyes narrowed. "I didn't decide you weren't worth the risk. I gave you a chance, Patrick. I gave you a chance to let me know that you are worth the risk, that you are ready to grow up and be in a serious relationship, but you couldn't do it."

"And if I had said I was ready, what would you have done?" he snapped.

Robin opened her mouth, but didn't say a word.

Patrick nodded. "You wanted me to say I wasn't ready because then it put the blame on me and took it off you. It stopped being about your fear of taking a risk and started being about my fear of true intimacy. But even though you wanted it, expected it, hearing me say it still hurt. And then you couldn't live with knowing that's it for us. Seeing me everyday and knowing we'd never be more. So you decided to leave."

Robin sighed. "You know what? Just forget it. I'll obviously never be able to convince you that this has nothing to do with you, so I'm done trying." She paused and then added. "I leave in two days. I have a lot to do before then to get ready, so this is my last shift. Let's just make this good-bye."

She then stood up and walked out of the lounge. Patrick bowed his head and threaded his fingers through his hair, as he squeezed his eyes shut.

---

Elizabeth eyed Patrick, who seemed to be engaged in making notes on a chart, but, upon closer examination, was actually lost in thought.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"I don't know, you just seem a little unfocused today I guess."

"Just tired."

Elizabeth nodded. "So, when does Robin's flight leave?"

She noticed his jaw tighten at the mention of her name.

"I have no idea," he replied.

"So you haven't spoken since her last shift?"

"We said our good-byes then," he said sharply.

"That doesn't sound like it went too well."

Patrick sighed in irritation. "I'm sorry, why do you care exactly?"

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. "I can't help it. When I see someone who's miserable and not doing anything to make things better, I need to get involved."

"That's a nasty habit."

"Maybe so, but if I remember correctly you saw when I needed a little help and offered it to me. I'm just returning the favor." She bit at her bottom lip before going on. "Did you know that Lucky and I first met in high school?"

Patrick rolled his eyes. "I do now."

"We fell very much in love, but circumstances beyond our control pulled us apart. I then married one man and got pregnant by another. And even though we lived in the same town the whole time we might as well have lived thousands of miles apart. Except for one thing. I couldn't get him out of my heart. No matter how hard I tried. I used to tell myself that if it was meant to be, then it would happen. But then I realized that things don't just happen. The choices we make determine what happens in our lives. Lucky and I found ourselves reconnecting. We made a choice to try again. And here we are."

Patrick pretended to dry his eyes with his knuckle. "That was beautiful, really. An Oprah moment for sure. I just wish I could figure out what it has to do with me."

"You can make a choice to be miserable or to go after what will make you happy, Patrick."

Elizabeth pulled a slip of paper out of the pocket of her scrubs and handed it to him.

"What's this?"

"Robin's flight information. Like I said, the choice is yours."

Patrick watched her leave, before looking down at the piece of paper in his hand.

---

Robin taped the last box shut. She looked around at her bare apartment, shaking her head sadly. She had barely unpacked the last box when she had to start packing again. She hadn't even had time to make any memories in this place. Except for one, that is. Unfortunately, she didn't regard that memory fondly.

She could still see his face when he showed up at her door, looking incredibly handsome and holding flowers. Seeing him like that nearly made her lose her nerve, but she couldn't forget what she had heard. She had made a fool out of herself and insulted Patrick. She wanted to kick herself for her behavior. If she hadn't been so stupid and hadn't jumped to conclusions, then some wonderful memories could have come from that night. She and Patrick could have had a romantic dinner and could have learned more about each other. And who knows what else could have happened.

Maybe her lack of faith in him is what caused him to be so hesitant about starting something serious with her. The truth was she was scared to death to put her heart on the line again, to open herself up to the possibility of getting hurt. And every time she tried to take a risk with him, something happened to make her believe she was right to protect herself. That's why she had decided to end it before she got in any deeper.

He was right. When she asked him if he was ready for more, she knew he wouldn't be able to say yes...she was counting on it. Still, there was a piece of her that had hoped he might say he was and then, maybe, just maybe, she would have melted into his arms. Maybe she wouldn't have been able to help herself.

But he couldn't. And she couldn't stand the thought of seeing him everyday, watching him smile and flirt with every female he came in contact with, knowing that there would never be anything more for them. So she applied for the grant.

Robin sighed and stood up. Her landlord was going to send her boxes in a few days. She walked to the closet to make sure she hadn't missed anything. She opened the door, turned the light on, and stuck her head inside. Her eyes searched the floor and found it bare. She moved her gaze to the shelf above the rod. Her brow furrowed, as she noticed a small white envelope in the back right corner. She'd missed it the first time. She stood on her toes and managed to reach the envelope. She stared at the blank envelope, the flap tucked securely inside. And then it hit her. She remembered.

She pulled the flap out and stuck her hand inside. She took the item out and smiled fondly at it. It was the wrapper from the Fudge Mocha ice cream bar Patrick had brought her while she was recovering from the virus. It was probably silly, but she had saved the wrapper. It was one of the sweetest things anyone had ever done for her and to have it come from Patrick meant a lot. It said a lot. It told her that he paid attention when she thought he didn't. And it told her he cared. She just couldn't throw it away. So, when she got home, she took out an envelope and placed it inside. She'd almost forgotten about it until now.

She smiled as she put the wrapper back in the envelope and tucked the flap in. Then she walked over to her purse and placed the envelope inside.

She put her purse on her shoulder and picked up her carry-on. She walked to the door and gave the empty space one last look before leaving.

---

Patrick stopped in his tracks when he caught sight of her. She was seated, waiting for her flight to be called. Her back was to him, but he'd know her anywhere. He had a fleeting thought about turning around and walking away. But he'd come this far and he knew he had to see it through. He even had to buy a plane ticket in order to get to this point. There was no turning back now.

He took a deep breath and walked the remaining steps to her. He sat down beside her, not saying a word. She was so engrossed in her book that it took her a moment to notice him. She slowly turned her head, her eyes widening.

"Patrick? What are you doing here?"

"That good-bye the other day? It just didn't cut it."

"You came all the way down here to say a better good-bye to me?"

"No, I came all the way down here so I wouldn't have to say good-bye to you," he stated firmly, turning to face her for the first time.

Robin's brow furrowed. "I don't understand."

"Don't go," he said simply, his voice soft and his piercing eyes capturing hers.

Robin's mouth fell open. "Patrick-..."

"No, I'm not letting you go. It's as simple as that." He smiled and shook his head, "I know, racing to the airport to stop you from leaving is a completely Hugh Grant movie type of thing to do, but here I am anyway."

Robin fought the nearly overwhelming urge to fall into his arms.

Instead, her jaw tensed. "I'm leaving. There's nothing you can do to stop it."

"I don't believe that."

"Patrick, please don't make this any harder than it has to be...than it already is."

"Why not? Why shouldn't I make this hard? I'm not going to make it easy for you to walk away from me, Robin."

"You're acting as if I did something to you. I didn't do anything. We just want different things. We're ready for different things."

"You have no idea what I'm ready for."

"You've given me some indication." She shook her head. "Maybe there's a reason we could never get off the ground. Maybe we were never meant to be anything more."

"Well, then we have a problem."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

He met her eyes, his voice emerging huskily, "Because we already are more. You know that as well as I do." He swallowed hard. "Robin, I lo-..."

"Don't," Robin said, cutting him off, her eyes growing large and her throat tightening with emotion. Her bottom lip quivered, as she shook her head, "Don't say it."

Robin abruptly stood up and began to walk away, as tears sprung to her eyes. Patrick jumped up and caught her by the arm. He spun her around to face him.

"Damn it, I love you!" he said sharply, his eyes ablaze with passion.

The other passengers waiting to board were watching them with interest now, but neither of them noticed. They were lost in each other.

Robin shook her head, as tears streamed down her cheeks. "You don't know what you're talking about. We drive each other crazy half the time. We've never really been together. We don't even really know each other."

"I know everything I need to know." He licked his lips as he went on. "I never thought I'd fall in love. And I certainly didn't expect to fall in love with you. I'm not even sure when it happened. I didn't even realize it had until you told me you were leaving and I literally couldn't breathe." He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not going to pretend that I'm not scared. There's a reason I've never had a serious relationship and there's a reason I seemed to keep finding ways to sabotage any possible relationship we could have. I'm scared of having to trust someone completely and have them trust me. I'm scared of opening up and letting myself be vulnerable. I'm scared of the way you make me feel. I'm scared of not being enough and not being able to give you what you deserve. But nothing...nothing scared me as much as the thought of never seeing you again." He paused and took a deep breath, "And then I realized why. I'm in love with you, Robin."

Robin stared at him, shocked by his admission. Patrick raised his hand up and brushed a tear away from her cheek with his thumb.

He smiled. "I guess I finally figured out how to make you speechless."

She swallowed hard. "I don't know what you want me to say."

"Say you love me, too," he replied softly.

Robin squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. "I can't."

He could feel his heart begin to pound. "Why not? I know you feel the same. You wouldn't still be standing here if you didn't."

"It's not that simple."

"Yes, it is. Either you love me or you don't. You wanted to know if I was ready to be in a serious relationship with you, well, here's you answer. It took nearly losing you to realize that I am."

"What if that's all this is? Just a reaction to my leaving. Maybe you're not sure, but you've convinced yourself you are because I'm leaving and you may never get another chance. And then what, Patrick? What happens a week, or a month or even a year from now when you realize you weren't ready and this isn't what you wanted after all?"

"That won't happen."

"How do you know?" Robin wiped at her face roughly. "You can have any woman in this world, Patrick. Just walking through this airport, I'm sure every woman you passed couldn't take her eyes off of you. You wouldn't even have to say a word and any one of them would be yours. They wouldn't challenge you and they wouldn't fight you. And they sure as hell wouldn't come with my baggage. So why not them?"

"Simple. None of them are you." Robin squeezed her eyes shut as he went on, his voice filled with emotion. "I've never been with a woman who can drive me crazy in every sense of the word. Even when you make me want to tear my hair out, I find myself staring at you thinking how amazing you are. You don't let me get away with anything, which is a first for me. You challenge me, Robin. You talk about these other women as if they're somehow better than you, as if they're more worthy or deserving of me than you. Well, you're wrong. I'm the one who's unworthy of you."

Robin brought her hand up and caressed his cheek. "You're not."

He smiled. "Yeah, I am, but I'm hoping you'll overlook that fact and want to be with me anyway."

Robin lowered her hand and moved her gaze to the ground. "This isn't you, Patrick. This isn't who you are. You don't know what you're saying."

He shook his head sharply. "Yes, I do. For the first time, I can see myself being with a woman past a second date. I've never wanted to be with anyone longer than that. It's different with you. I can see it for the first time. I can see myself waking up to your face and falling asleep beside you. I want that and I didn't think I ever would."

She shook her head. "You don't really mean any of this. Tomorrow you're going to wake up and realize what a mistake you made."

He bit at his bottom lip. "We've been through this. You're scared. You're just as scared as I am. You've given your heart away twice and both times you got hurt, so much so that it made you want to protect yourself. It made you hide away." He took a deep breath. "I realize I haven't given you much of a reason to believe that things will be any different with me, but I'm here now and I'm asking you to give me, give us, a chance."

Patrick's gaze was so piercing Robin had to move her eyes to the ground. Just then, the attendant started calling rows to board. Patrick's pulse quickened. Robin raised her eyes and looked at her gate.

"They just called my row."

He shook his head. "You're not still going. You can't be."

Robin wiped at her face with the back of her hand. She then bent down to pick up her carry-on.

Patrick watched her with wide eyes. "Robin."

She looked up at him and stood on her toes, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Good-bye, Patrick," she whispered, her warm breath tickling his lips.

She then turned on her heel and walked away, never looking back. She knew if she did, she wouldn't have made it to the gate. For she would have been faced with the figure of a broken man, a lone tear rolling down his cheek, as he watched the best thing to ever happen to him walk out of his life.

**-------  
Part 2 of 2 coming soon...**  
Thanks for reading and please let me know what you thought! -Steph


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Out of Sight, Never Out of Mind  
**Author**: Steph  
**Rating**: PG  
**Pairing**: Robin/Patrick  
**Category**: Romance/Drama  
**Disclaimer**: I do this out of a love for this couple. No infringement is intended.  
**Spoilers**: Today (4/21) episode and Monday's (4/24) episode. Picks up where we left off, includes Monday stuff, then veers off into my own thing.  
**Summary**: Following Robin and Patrick's encounter at his place and a discussion regarding their relationship, Robin makes a life-changing decision. Can Patrick do anything to change her mind?

**Notes**: Thanks for the feedback on the first part. I really appreciate it and I'm so glad you enjoyed it. Here's the second (and final) part. I'm usually a one-shot girl, but I started another fic that looks like it's gonna be a few parts so I guess I'll change my ways for a bit. I've been on vacation since the Friday before Easter and I've fed my Scrubs obsession and let the inspiration write its little heart out. Unfortunately, I go back to work (and reality) tomorrow, so we'll see how I do now that I'll have less time. Anyway, hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you thought. Thanks! -Steph

**--- Out of Sight, Never Out of Mind: Part 2/2 ---**

Robin let out a breath, as she read the same paragraph for the fourth time. She sighed in an exaggerated fashion and closed the journal. Rubbing at her temples, she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Hey, are you okay?" a voice asked from behind her.

Robin looked over her shoulder. She smiled at Rachel Houston, whom she shared an office with. Rachel was from Philadelphia and was also there on a research grant. They'd been friends for two years, when Rachel had first come to the hospital.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired."

"You should go home. You practically live here," Rachel said, as she flipped her shoulder length red hair over the collar of her coat.

"I can't. I have a lot of reading to catch up on."

"Reading can wait. If you won't go home, how about going out with me and Dave? You've been back two months and that's exactly how long I've been asking you to go out with us. Come on, just this once."

Dave was Rachel's husband. He was an orthopedic surgeon at the hospital. They were newlyweds, married less than five months. Robin liked them both very much, but couldn't stand the thought of spending an evening in their presence. The way they held hands and looked at each other made her stomach turn. She couldn't watch them and not think of him...not think of what could have been.

Robin smiled warmly. "Thank you for the invitation, but I think I'll just finish up this article and then go home and crash."

Rachel sat down next to Robin, placing a hand over hers and narrowing her green eyes. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you need to get a life."

Robin's smile faded and she lowered her eyes.

Rachel's eyes widened. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-..."

Robin shook her head. "No, don't worry about it. You're right. My work's my life."

"It's just such a shame, Robin. You're smart and beautiful and caring. Any guy would be lucky to have you." She raised an eyebrow. "Is there anyone you're interested in? Even a little?"

Robin's mind was immediately filled with Patrick's face, but she quickly shook her head free of the images. "No."

Rachel sighed in defeat and stood to leave. "Well, can't say I didn't try. I'll see you tomorrow."

Rachel moved to leave, but, being clumsy by nature, she hit into the coat rack, knocking it over. Robin's coat fell to the floor, as well as her pocketbook, its contents spilling out.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I'm such a klutz!"

Rachel bent down and began to pick up the items from Robin's purse, quickly stuffing them back in. Her hand touched a plain white envelope, its flap invitingly open. She picked it up and turned to Robin.

"What's this?"

Robin's eyes widened. "That? It's nothing."

Not only clumsy, but nosy by nature, Rachel couldn't help sneaking a peak inside. Her brow furrowed. "It's some kind of wrapper."

Robin nodded, as she took the envelope from Rachel. "It's just a memento."

Rachel tilted her head and eyed Robin for a moment. "There is someone, isn't there?"

Robin waved a hand at her. "Of course not. What makes you say that?"

"There's only one reason you carry a memento in your purse. To remind you of someone you're missing terribly." Rachel paused and gnawed on her bottom lip, a habit of hers when she's nervous or thinking. "Come to think of it, you did seem different when you came back. I couldn't quite put my finger on it at the time, but something had changed. I know what it is now. You met someone. You fell in love."

Robin tried to laugh off the notion, but couldn't quite pull it off convincingly. "That's ridiculous."

"No, what's ridiculous is that you're here staring at wrappers and he's back in the U.S. What happened? You never did say why you decided to come back so suddenly."

"I got a research grant."

"But you'd just moved back to Port Charles. Why did you even apply?"

"I couldn't pass up such a great opportunity."

Rachel bit at her fingernail. "Or at least you couldn't pass up the opportunity to use it as an excuse to run away. Robin, what happened?"

Robin squeezed her eyes shut. "Look, Rachel, I know you're just trying to help, but this is really something I don't want to discuss." She paused and then added in a whisper, "That...I can't discuss."

Rachel looked at her for a long moment, noting her tone. "Okay, I'm sorry."

"That's okay. You should go. Dave's waiting. Have a good night," Robin said, managing a weak smile.

Rachel nodded, gave her one last smile, and then left.

Robin looked down at the envelope she still held in her hands. She then walked back to her seat and sank down into it.

---

"Damn it!" Patrick yelled, as he slammed a chart down on the counter. "Do I have to do everything myself!"

Epiphany turned around to face him. "And just what is your problem now?"

"I left orders that Mr. Geiger be taken off the experimental meds so that we could start prepping him for surgery. Why weren't my orders followed?"

Epiphany walked over and glanced at the chart. She then shot him a look. "Maybe because you're looking at the wrong chart."

Patrick looked down at the name. It said Mr. Greiger.

"Oh," he said softly.

Epiphany cocked her head to the side. "Oh? Oh? Is that all you have to say for yourself? You've been walking around here for two months, ever since Dr. Scorpio left, being twice the jackass you normally are. And you know what? The staff and I have had just about enough!"

Patrick stared at her with wide eyes. She went on. "I don't know what happened between you two, but we didn't make her leave. So I suggest you stop taking your anger out on us before we start taking ours out on you!"

Patrick pursed his lips and nodded. "Message received loud and clear. I apologize if I've been difficult to work with lately."

"Honey, you've always been difficult to work with. Lately, you've been unbearable."

"I'm sorry." He paused and then added, "But it has nothing to do with Dr. Scorpio leaving, as you implied."

"I didn't imply a thing. I flat-out said it."

"Well, you're wrong. I've just been under a lot of stress lately."

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

"I don't believe I said that."

"Do I have the word 'moron' printed across my forehead?"

Patrick squinted at her forehead. "Nope."

"Then don't treat me like I am one. I may not have attended a fancy medical school, but I know if someone eats fish and then vomits half the night, they probably ate some bad fish. And if the pretty doctor who drove you nuts in more ways than one leaves and you become more of a bear than usual, then it's probably because you're missing her like crazy."

Patrick's brow furrowed. "I'm not sure that made any sense."

"Trust me, it did."

"How about we make a deal? I'll be nicer and you stay out of my personal life?"

"No deal."

"Do I look like Howie Mandel to you? I wasn't really asking you. This is how it's going to be," he said, cocking his head to the side and placing his hands on his hips.

"Except I know you'll never be able to hold up your end."

"And what makes you so sure of that?"

"Because without that pretty little doctor around here you're miserable and you're going to keep making the rest of us miserable unless she comes back."

"Well, I can guarantee that won't happen, so I guess you're just going to have to hope I keep up my end of the deal."

Epiphany rolled her eyes. "God help us all."

Patrick flashed her a dimpled smile, before heading to the locker room. Once inside, his smile quickly faded. He lowered himself to the bench and covered his face with his hands. He sighed and rubbed at his eyes.

"Hey, Patrick," a female voice sounded to his left.

Patrick raised his head to find Kelly Tyler, a nurse, smiling down at him.

"Hi, Kelly."

She sat down next to him, her blue eyes focused on his face. "So how about a game of pool and few drinks at Jake's? You're off, right?"

He stared down at his hands. "Uh, yeah, I'm off. I'm just...really beat. I think I'm just going to go home and sleep until my next shift."

Kelly's lips turned downward. "What's going on with you? I've asked you the same question for the last two months, since I started working here, and every time I've gotten the same answer."

Patrick raised his brow. "I work long, hard hours. I'm tired at the end of the day. Why does something have to be going on?"

"Look, I know I've only worked here a couple of months, but I heard all about Dr. Patrick Drake at the last hospital I worked at. And I'm not talking about your skills in the operating room," she said, her head shaking sharply and her blonde ponytail swinging from side to side.

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear," he said softly.

"This is one time when the rumors were true. I've talked to the women at this hospital, too. They said you're a player. That you work all day long and then play at night. They say you'll go after anything with breasts and a pulse. So I guess I'm wondering what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you. It's me. I'm not like that anymore," he said with a shake of his head.

Kelly's brow furrowed. "In my experience, people don't change just like that," she said with a snap of her fingers. "Unless something makes them open their eyes and forces them to." She paused and eyed him for a long moment. "So, who is she?"

Patrick's eyes widened and he raised his head to look at her. "What makes you think there's a woman involved?"

"There's always a woman involved when it comes to sudden changes in male behavior."

"Well, you seem to be an expert when it comes to my love life. I can't imagine your little friends here at the hospital haven't filled you in."

"They haven't. They confirmed the rumors and since they've done nothing but complain about you."

He bowed his head. "Her name's Robin Scorpio. She's a doctor. She left right before you came."

"Why did she leave?"

He dragged a hand down his face. "I wish I knew."

"Did you do something?"

He chuckled bitterly. "Yeah, something I never thought I'd do. I told her I loved her."

Kelly nodded. "You scared her."

"I know she's scared. I'm scared, too. I guess I thought telling her how I felt would make her stay. But nothing I said worked. She's scared of getting hurt again and my actions in the past didn't help alleviate her concerns."

Kelly smiled and touched his arm. "You don't get it. Patrick, you're not the kind of guy women bring home to their parents and marry. You're the guy women go to when they're looking for a little fun and nothing more. She never expected to fall in love with you. She looks at a guy like you and thinks: He lives in the moment, that's who he is. He sees something and he goes after it. And if that something starts slipping away, then he takes action because that's how he operates. But what happens when the moment's over and he has what he wants?" Kelly paused before going on. "Wherever she is, she's probably thinking you realized what a mistake you made and that you're relieved she left. She needs to know that you meant every word. She needs to know that she changed you. She needs to know that you've been moping and turning down beautiful blondes, present company included, for the last two months because you can't get her out of your head. Then maybe, just maybe, you'll have a chance with her."

Patrick sighed. "That's all fine and good except she's in France."

"Then go to France," she said matter-of-factly.

Patrick shook his head. "I already went after her once. I told her how I felt and she left anyway. It's not my turn."

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Are you really going to pass up a chance at love and happiness because it's not your turn? This isn't Monopoly, Patrick. It's your life."

Patrick lowered his eyes to the floor.

---

Robin stared out her window, captivated by the city before her. The city lights shone as far as the eye could see. The light from the full moon bounced off the water that sat outside her apartment, making it sparkle like diamonds.

Paris, the City of Love. She smiled bitterly, her reflection bouncing off the glass. How long had she lived in the most romantic city in the world? And she hadn't experienced even one moment of anything that could be considered close to love...or even romance, for that matter. How was it possible that she could live in a city surrounded by so many people and yet feel so utterly alone?"

She walked to her bed and lay down on top of it. She stared up at the ceiling. She stared at the ceiling and wondered what he was doing, just as she had done every night for the last two months. She wondered what beautiful woman he was with. She wondered if she even crossed his mind anymore.

She squeezed her eyes shut, willing the tears away. God, how had she let this happen? How could she have let herself fall in love with Patrick Drake, of all people?

She'd been denying it for so long and she couldn't deny it anymore. She was in love with him. She wouldn't admit it to herself, even as he stood in that airport begging her to stay and professing his own feelings. She just wouldn't let herself believe it; she wouldn't let herself feel it. She knew if she did she'd only end up getting hurt.

And, yet, here she was two months later, her heart aching from every moment spent without him. It wasn't until she got to France that she was forced to face how she felt. If she didn't love him, then why could she think of nothing else but him? Why did she close her eyes and try to picture his face? Why did she keep remembering the feel of his lips on hers?

She longed to pick up the phone and hear his voice on the other end. She wanted to jump on a plane and show up at his door. So what was stopping her? The same thing that had sent her running back to this city in the first place: fear.

What if she had been right? What if he had woken up the next day and breathed a sigh of relief? What if he realized the moment he opened his eyes that he had been rash, reacting to the situation, but not truly meaning a word of what he had said?

She was afraid he would reject her now and the thought paralyzed her. Surely, knowing he hadn't meant a word would hurt more than missing him every day and night. At least now, when she tried real hard and concentrated, she could pretend he did. She could hope that there were no other women and his thoughts were consumed with her, just as hers were consumed with him. She could imagine that he lay awake nights staring up at his ceiling, missing her more than he thought he could ever miss anything in this world.

But even in those moments when she let herself believe it, truly feel it, the fear still lurked in the corners of her mind. She just didn't know if she had it in her to open herself up so completely again, when getting hurt seemed inevitable.

---

Patrick stared up at the ceiling, thinking of her, just as he had done every night for the last two months. This is how he was now spending his nights. He smiled bitterly, shaking his head. What a difference a few months can make. If anyone told him six months ago that he would be spending his nights pining over a woman he professed his love to and who had rejected him, he would have promptly diagnosed them as delusional and sent them for tests.

And, yet, here he was. He'd spent two months turning down invitations for dinner from various beautiful women and avoiding their advances. And for what? She was gone. She was never coming back.

He thought about what Kelly had said. Did she really believe that he hadn't meant a word? That he'd woken up the next morning and regretted it all? If so, he wondered if she ever thought of him anymore. Did she stay up nights missing him like he missed her?

Now he understood why he had spent so many years protecting himself from this. If this was love, who needs it? He didn't need the pain. He'd done just fine without it...without her...for years.

But that was before. That was before he met and fell in love with her. And now he was learning that he wasn't doing fine without her. He'd had a taste of love and he didn't know how to go back now, no matter how much it hurt.

He sighed and rubbed at his face. Standing up, he walked over to his bureau and pulled the top drawer open. He reached inside and took out Robin's green sweater, the one she had worn the night they nearly made love. In her rush to leave, she had forgotten it. He'd noticed it right away and, for the first few days, had every intention of returning it to her, but kept forgetting. And then he got used to seeing it in the drawer in the morning, as he reached for his socks. It felt like a part of her was there with him. After she left, he'd pull it out whenever he was missing her so much he could barely stand it.

Patrick brought the sweater up to his nose and inhaled her scent, a unique combination of vanilla, lilacs, and something all her own. He'd held it so many times he couldn't believe any trace of her still remained. But, then, he shouldn't have been surprised. He was finding out that it was impossible to erase Robin from his place, his mind, his heart.

Patrick neatly folded the sweater and returned it to its place in the drawer. Then he walked back to the bed and flopped down onto it. After a few more moments of staring at the ceiling, he turned on his side and switched the lamp on. He opened up the drawer in the nightstand and pulled a plane ticket out. It was the ticket to Paris that he had bought that night so he could get in to see her. On his way out, he'd exchanged it for an open-ended flight. He could use it whenever he wanted, wherever he wanted to go.

He stared at the ticket, thinking back to his conversation with Kelly. There was only one place in this world he wanted to go. The question was whether or not he was willing to risk it all again.

---

Robin let out a huge sigh as she walked through the hospital doors. Today was her day for clinic duty. She was required to do one shift a week at the hospital clinic as part of the grant agreement. She actually didn't mind. Solving these people's problems helped keep her mind off of her own, which she had no solutions to. Plus, it was easier to forget about Patrick when she was busy dealing with patients, than when she was supposed to be engrossed in medical research.

Nora Porter, a nurse and the only other American who worked in the clinic, immediately walked over to her, relief washing over her face. She practically shoved a chart into Robin's chest and began speaking in her usual fast manner.

"Thank God you're here. We are swamped. Here, take this guy in exam two. Here's the triage form he filled out. Oh and he speaks English. Thankfully, because I am so overwhelmed right now that I couldn't remember a word of French when I spoke to him."

Robin smiled and looked at the form. When patients arrive they fill out a simple triage form with their name and reason for visiting. They are then given medical attention in order of need.

"He has a heart condition and is experiencing chest pains," she read to herself.

She shed her coat and threw it behind the nurse's station. She then grabbed a pen and a chart, and headed to exam room two.

Robin looked down at the forms that needed to be filled out as she pulled back the curtain. "So, Mr...uh...Ekard...it says here you have a heart condition and you're experiencing chest pains. What kind of heart condition do you have exactly?"

"It's commonly referred to as a broken heart," he replied.

Robin's head snapped up at the sound of the voice she feared she'd never hear again.

Her mouth dropped open, as she met his smiling eyes.

It took her a moment, but she somehow managed to breathe, "Patrick?"

He flashed her a grin. "Mr. Ekard. Get it? It's Drake backwards. Pretty clever, huh?"

"What...what are you doing here?"

He patted his chest. "I told you. I've got a heart condition." His face reddened and he bowed his head. "Okay, I know that whole broken heart thing was pretty cheesy. It sounded a lot better in my head during the taxi ride here from the airport. That just goes to show you what a 7 hour flight, a baby crying non-stop, a viewing of 'Welcome to Mooseport', and drinking six of those little bottles of alcohol will do to you."

Robin folded her arms over her chest and tried to clench her jaw and narrow her eyes, but it was taking every ounce of her strength not to throw her arms around him and kiss him senseless. The look in his eyes was making her palms sweat and that smile of his, dimple and all, was making her knees weak.

She swallowed hard. "I can't believe you came all the way here."

"I know. Look at the lengths I'll go to receive excellent healthcare."

"You need to leave," she snapped. "I'm working."

"And I'm your patient."

"Except there's nothing wrong with you," she countered.

He caught her eyes with his and replied softly. "I beg to differ. Something hasn't been right for two months."

Robin lowered her eyes to the floor as she blinked back sudden tears. Why was she doing this? Isn't this what she wanted? To know that what he felt was real, that he had meant it all. That he had been missing her just as she had been missing him. So why was she still fighting how she felt? Why was fear still controlling every part of her? Why couldn't she just let go of it?

"Please leave."

"I'm not leaving without you."

"I can't leave. I'm working."

"I meant I'm not going back home without you." A small smile pulled at his lips. "Come on, I'm starring in my very own Hugh Grant movie again. I flew thousands of miles to get the girl. Have I mentioned that I hate Hugh Grant and every movie he's ever made? You have no idea what kind of sacrifice this is for me."

Robin shook her head. "Patrick, I have a life here. I have a job."

He nodded, replying sharply. "Yeah, well, guess what? I have a job and a life back in Port Charles, too. Except I've been doing pretty crappy at both lately. And that's because the most important part of both is missing."

Robin looked down at her floor. "We already went through all of this. I made my choice. I left."

Patrick bobbed his head. "Yes, you did. You were scared and it didn't matter what I said. You couldn't make yourself believe my words. You thought I'd regret them and then return to my old ways. Well, you were wrong. The only thing I regret is letting you walk out of my life."

"You couldn't have stopped me. Don't you realize that?"

"Yeah, I do. You needed to get away from me to allow yourself to really feel. And you realized what you feel for me isn't going away. It's real. It's as real as it gets. I can see it in your eyes."

"That's not true," she said softly.

He stood up and walked to her, standing so close she could smell his aftershave. She lowered her gaze, but he placed his thumb and forefinger under her chin to lift her head. She met his eyes.

His voice emerged softly, "Tell me you haven't spent every night for the last two months thinking about me and I'll walk right out of here. I'll never bother you again."

Robin opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

A smile spread across his lips. "That's what I thought."

Robin swallowed hard and finally found words. "You need to go."

"You can say that until you're blue in the face, but I'm not going anywhere." He then let out a frustrated sigh. "God, Robin, what do you want from me?"

"I want you to accept that there will never be anything more for us," she said, forcing herself to look him in the eye.

"I'll never accept that." He let out a breath. "I can't believe after everything I've done, everything I've said, you're still too scared to take a chance on us."

"That's not what this is about, Patrick. This is not what I want. You're not what I want," she snapped.

Pain flashed across his face and Robin hated herself for causing it. But he recovered quickly and licked his lips. "You're a terrible liar."

She lowered her eyes, as he went on. "At the airport, you asked me how I knew that I wouldn't wake up one day and realize what a mistake I made, that I didn't mean anything I said. You want to know how? There are some things you just know. Deep down in your gut. And how I feel about you is one of them. It took me a long time to realize how I felt, but when I did, I was never so sure about anything in my life." He paused, inhaling and exhaling, "You want guarantees. I can guarantee you I won't change my mind about how I feel. But I can't guarantee that it will all be smooth sailing. Things happen, things that are beyond our control. But I'm learning that anything worth having is worth fighting for. So, I can guarantee that I will fight for us. But I can't do it alone. You have to be willing to take a chance on us, too."

Robin stared at him. Her heart and mind were at war with each other. Her heart said hold onto that man and never let him go. But her mind said protect yourself at all costs, that only someone you truly love can ever really hurt you.

Patrick took a step closer and raised his hand to her cheek. He ran his thumb lovingly over the soft skin of her jawline.

His piercing eyes captured hers and he asked softly, "So what's it going to be?"

Robin's heart was thumping wildly in her chest. She brought her hand up and placed it over his. Closing her eyes, she leaned her cheek into the warmth of his palm. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself staring into Patrick's. He brought his thumb and forefinger to her chin and began to lift her head up, as he lowered his down to hers. Their lips were so close, Robin could nearly taste him.

But before they could meet, Robin's eyes flew open. She abruptly backed away from him, shaking her head. She then turned around and yanked the curtain out of her way. Patrick's arm fell to his side, his mouth dropping open, as he watched her go.

She hurried to the nurse's station and threw the chart down on the counter. She then headed for the exit. It only took Patrick a moment to recover and he was chasing after her before she had made it through the doors, as the eyes of the patients and staff followed them.

"Robin!" he yelled, as a few large drops hit his head and he realized it had started to rain. "Robin, don't run away from me again!"

"Leave me alone, Patrick!" she said, as she headed toward her car.

She reached her car and slammed her fist against the window, as she realized that she had left all of her belongings inside the hospital, including her purse with her keys.

Patrick caught up to her, taking his place behind her. "Looks like you're not going anywhere."

"Go away."

Patrick gently grabbed her arm and spun her around. He looked into her eyes and then moved a few pieces of wet hair that were plastered to her forehead.

"Please, just go," she said, her tears mixing with the rain.

"I can't," he whispered, as he pinned her body against the car with his and brought his lips down to hers.

She refused to respond at first, but couldn't resist very long. His tongue begged entrance and she opened to him, willingly accepting it. She brought her hands up to the hair at the nape of his neck and dug her nails in. Her tongue darted in, exploring every bit of him, reveling in how he tasted, desperate to be as close to him as possible.

Patrick moved his lips to her jaw and began planting kisses along her jawline. He reached her ear and nibbled on it a moment, before moving his mouth to her neck. He wanted to taste every bit of her. He wondered how he had made it so long without this.

Robin's hands roamed over his strong shoulders and the tense muscles of his back, as the rain began to make his shirt stick to his skin. She threw her head back and let a moan escape as his lips moved to the base of her throat. He began to leave a trail of kisses down her chest, stopping just above her cleavage.

Robin placed her hands on the sides of his face and pulled him back up to her. She needed to feel his lips on hers again. She nipped at his bottom lip and then ran her tongue across his teeth, as she felt his tongue enter and begin to explore again.

Then, abruptly, he pulled back. His breathing shallow and his lips swollen, he looked down at her. His eyes were dark with desire.

He spoke, his tone low and husky, "Just try and leave me now."

Robin smiled and, as she looked into his loving eyes, she felt herself let go. She let go of the fear, at least enough to realize she couldn't turn away from this man again.

She brought her hand to his cheek, gently caressing it. She spoke softly, "I couldn't if I wanted to." Her smile then grew serious. "I love you."

His breath caught in his chest at her words...words he feared he'd never hear. He grinned. "I know. What's not to love?"

She laughed and placed her hands on his chest to give him a gentle push. Patrick caught her tiny wrists, encircling them with his strong hands. He then pulled her to him, his lips once again descending on hers.

After a few more moments of catching up on lost time, they mutually parted.

Robin lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I put you through."

"None of that matters anymore."

"Yes, it does. You were scared, Patrick, but you didn't let it stand in the way of telling me how you felt. I'm sorry I couldn't do the same and I'm sorry I doubted how you felt."

He tilted his head to the right. "You don't anymore, right? Because the only woman I've thought about in the last two months is standing right in front of me. And being without you just made me realize that much more how much I love you and want you in my life...need you in my life."

"I was scared of getting hurt again. But being with you like this, looking into your eyes...I just couldn't let you go. I realized I was hurting myself by not allowing myself the chance to experience happiness again, love again. I'm just thankful that you had the courage to do this because I'm not sure I ever would have."

With that, Robin stood on her toes and brought her lips to his again. She snaked her arms around his neck and he encircled her waist with his, as he lifted her off the ground. Robin wrapped her legs around his waist and he moved to the hood of the car, setting her down on top of it.

The rain fell in sheets around them, soaking through their clothes. And they couldn't have cared less.

"Dr. Scorpio? Dr. Scorpio?" Nora Porter's voice came from behind them, uncharacteristically slow and hesitant. "Robin? Uh, I'm not sure it's a good idea for Mr. Ekard to be out here...uh...doing... that...if he has a heart condition and is experiencing chest pains. Dr. Scorpio? Dr. Scorpio? Can you hear me? Dr. Scorpio!"

Nora's voice finally registered in their ears. Patrick pulled back and Robin buried her face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent. He looked over his shoulder at the confused, concerned woman who was standing in the rain growing increasingly wet.

He flashed her a grin. "Thank you for your concern, Nurse Porter, but I'm feeling much better." He then turned back to Robin, who lifted her head to look up at him, and gazed into her eyes. "Turns out, Dr. Scorpio knew just what I needed."

Robin smiled at him and then grabbed the sides of his face, pulling his lips back down to hers. And as she kissed the man she loved, she realized she'd just experienced her very first romantic moment in the City of Love. She could only hope this was the first of many to come.

**--------------------------------------------------THE END--------------------------------------------------------**  
Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought. -Steph


End file.
